Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for linking a plurality of data structures of a data processing system with a plurality of elements of a man-machine interface (MMI), wherein the data structures represent components of a real or virtual open-loop or closed-loop control system or stand in relationship to components of a real or virtual open-loop or closed-loop control system. In addition, the invention relates to a data processing device having a man-machine interface (MMI) with a plurality of elements and a plurality of data structures, wherein the data structures represent components of a real or virtual open-loop or closed-loop control system or stand in relationship to components of a real or virtual open-loop or closed-loop control system, for carrying out the abovementioned method. The present invention also relates to a computer program product with computer-implemented instructions that executes the steps of the above method after loading and execution in a suitable data processing device, as well as a digital storage medium with control signals that are read out electronically and that can interact with a programmable data processing device in such a manner that the above method is carried out on the data processing device.
Description of the Background Art
In the field of model-based development of control systems, for example, it can be necessary for a developer to be able to visualize or also manipulate, at the runtime of the model, quantities present in the models described. To this end, virtual display elements and/or operator controls can be used, e.g., virtual analog or digital value displays, virtual warning lamps, virtual switches, or input fields for values. These display elements and operator controls are also referred to as instruments.
One example of a known application in the area of modeling of an open or closed control loop is the applicant's product, ControlDesk. In this product, variables are provided from an executable model that mathematically reproduces a technical or physical process or represents the control algorithm for a technical process. The variables can thus represent, for example, technical or physical quantities such as, e.g., voltages, temperatures, or even technically determined parameters such as error messages or timeout periods. Another known application in this area is the applicant's product, ConfigurationDesk. In this product, connections are produced between elements of an MMI in the form of control unit ports and data structures in the form of model interfaces.
Typically, linking of elements of the MMI and of the data structures is accomplished in a graphical MMI using “drag & drop,” which is to say that a data structure is selected, for example using a mouse, and is dragged onto an element of the MMI so that the element of the MMI and the data structure can be linked. Consequently, the linking of variables and instruments can be very time-consuming. This can still be feasible for linking a single data structure with a single element of the MMI, but not when a plurality of connections need to be made. In the area of model-based development of open-loop and closed-loop control systems, in particular, it can be necessary to link a large number of data structures, for example variables, with a large number of elements, for example virtual elements, in an MMI in order to be able to display or manipulate these variables. This can involve a tremendous expenditure of time.
One possibility for reducing this expenditure of time is in creating the links in an automated way, e.g., through identical identifiers. However, this is not possible for all data structures or elements of the MMI. Alternatives, such as creating an instrument for all variables, offer very little flexibility.
In the case of model interfaces or control unit ports with a complex structure, e.g., hierarchical structures such as oftentimes occur in busses, for instance in the CAN bus in the automotive industry, the assignment can be made even more difficult by different hierarchy levels. Consequently, under certain circumstances automatic assignment may not be possible because of inconsistent hierarchy levels on the two sides.